


Sometimes i dream

by FrozenFire



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Deflowering this fandom, M/M, Porn with an indistinct lack of plot, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What is Plot?, Yass Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFire/pseuds/FrozenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are mine Baby Ranger, get used to this” hot breath burns his sensitive flesh and a particularly harsh thrust sends bright colors behind his now closed eyelids.</p><p>“Yes! I'm Yours Chase...”<br/>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>I wont even try to pretend this is more than smut, it might be though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes i dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, ask and you shall recieve... Extremely poorly written smut (who said that?)
> 
> Like, seriously guys. Forgive me for taking Riley's fictiional virginity, i had to get this out of my system. 'sides we all know that in cannon they are banging each other wildly, so why not?
> 
> Anyways, without further ado...
> 
> ............

“Oh God Chase!” the moan fills the air of the darkened room, accompanying the creaking of a bed and raged breathing.

He is pinned beneath Chase's body; his legs wrapped tightly around the strong waist, ankles hooked over the firm buttocks as the older male pounds into his body, sending jolts of searing pleasure through his pliant body. The bigger man bites his neck and a pitiful whimper escapes his mouth as a talented tongue soothes the pain.

His head feels fuzzy and his ability to think seems to be lost in the mind-numbing pleasure he feels as the other owns his body in a way he could not have pictured in his wildest, dirtiest fantasies, everything he can think about is Chase: around him, _inside him_ , making him feel nothing but ecstasy.

“Just look at you” the older groans huskily, biting his earlobe and eliciting the most embarrassing mewl from deep down his chest. Skilled fingers find one of his nipples and pinch it in a way that makes him moan the black ranger’s name brokenly. “Have other people seen you like this _Riley_?” the voice sounds like liquid velvet and the movement of his hips grows in speed.

“N-n-no!” he stutters, marveling at how his brain still seems to be functioning through the burning haze Chase seems to have unleashed onto his entire being, he shakes his head, just for extra measure and counts it as a win when the older ranger lets out a purr-like sound. “Just you” he admits, shame long gone.

“Open your eyes Riley” Chase whispers in his ear, and he does. Almost too quickly, and finds Chase's hazel eyes looking at him with unadulterated lust, his irises almost completely covered by his blown-out pupils, his hair looks disheveled and his cheeks slightly flushed. He looks mind bogglingly beautiful; sweaty and the glimmering drops that make every muscle seem magnified, the sinful picture forever engraved in his mind.

“Touch me” Riley pleads, a warm hand wraps around his manhood and a yelp of the other man's nameescapes his lips. Chase only chuckles , darkly almost.

“ _You are mine Baby Ranger_ , get used to this” hot breath burns his sensitive flesh and a particularly harsh thrust sends bright colors behind his now closed eyelids. The black ranger bites the place where his shoulder meets his neck and his body arches out of the bed, trying to get even closer to the larger one.

“Yes! Yours Chase, just...” his voice dissolves into a scream as the black ranger hits a spot inside of him, sending him sprawling into a whirlwind of mind-numbing bliss. His blunt nails dig hard into Chase's shoulders, but that only seems to encourage the black ranger to thrust even harder, rubbing incessantly against that place over and over again.

An unfamiliar sensation settles deep down in his belly, his throat feels tight and his heart beating harshly against his rib cage. Riley’s breathing comes out in punched gasps timed perfectly with the Black Ranger's pounding. His hands find themselves tangled in the other's mousy hair, pulling him into a messy kiss that is mostly tongue and clashing teeth. Chase bites his lower lip softly and he lets out a mewl, legs tightening instinctively around the others back, pushing him even further inside of the tight heat.

They spend the next few minutes just like that. Thrust, plead, thrust, groan, saying each other's names, “yes”, thrust and kiss... he wants to carry on like this forever, but he feels himself getting closer and closer, his climax hastily approaching.

“Chase... I won't last much longer!” he groans breathily as the other peppers kisses on his jaw-line, licking and nipping softly at his earlobe.

“Do it Riley.Cum for me, my dear.” Riley’s body reacts instantly, the tension inside his belly uncoiling and with a shout of the Chase’s name, he paints both of their abdomens with his seed. His mind going completely blank for tantalizing bundle of seconds.

When he comes back to himself he feels strange, his body is too cold and his energy is drained, he opens his eyes and Chase is already at the foot of the bed; dressed and skateboard tucked carelessly under his arm while gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

“Chase? What happened?” he asks trying to sit up his body protesting at the motion, but he pushes through it and tries to grab at the something to cover his naked body but fails to do so.

“Nothing” the other shrugs casually and Riley feels something inscrutable in his chest at the other's nonchalance response. “I just got what I wanted from you” his voice cutting, and the younger male's heart skips a beat, a dragging feeling deep in his stomach.

“What do you mean?” Riley asks as he watches the other walk away at a leisured pace; he blinks back the burning feeling on his eyes. “I won't cry” he repeats in his head like a mantra. “Chase, what do you mean?” He raises his voice and when said male turns around his breath hitches in his throat.

Chase’s usually warm hazel eyes are now a harsh, glittering golden color. The black ranger's face a mask of complete disinterest.

 _“It’s time Riley”_ the older male’s voice sounds awry. He feels defiled, this can't be Chase.

“Time for what?” Riley asks, standing on shaky legs and watching in horror as the room goes out of focus and everything seems to turn into absolute darkness. That is everything except the non-Chase.

The person in front of him stalks closer, eyes still burning like embers. He wants to move, but his legs won't cooperate and cold dread grips his heart. Suddenly, a pair of cold hands cup his cheek, directing his gaze up into golden eyes, a kiss is planted tenderly onto his lips but he can't move. His energy is drastically drained.

The non-Chase dematerializes and a cold, feral voice runs through the air, with almost mockery.

_“Time for you to wake up...”_

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Riley bolts upright in his bed, gasping for air as his heart hammers inside of his chest, body sweating profusely. The dream still entirely too fresh in his mind.

A groan escapes his lips when he sees the wet splotch soaked into his sheets and his cheeks blaze at the memory of the imaginary encounter he had had with one of his team-mates, with Chase.

His crush on the Black Ranger had seemed inconspicuous as far as he knew but, he would look at the older male longingly and Shelby would tease him for it while Tyler would try to cheer him up. Chase though, was oblivious to any and all things not wearing a skirt. Simple, but no! Riley’s subconscious had to go and ruin it by giving him alluring dreams about the very straight subject of his affections.

He stands up and sulks while changing his soiled clothes and sheets out for fresh ones, not even bothering to turn the lights on. Once done he flops face first onto his pillow, muffling a groan against the soft fabric and wishing his mattress would swallow him whole. But no, this is his messy life, nothing can ever be easy for him, and truthfully used to it so he does what he can. He ignores everything and tries to go back to sleep, hopefully this time his dreams won’t be plagued by scary-erotic dreams of Chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again...
> 
> The end was kinda rushed, i know (and the beginning, and the middle) but i was lacking creativity and have already listened too much Marina and the Diamonds for inspiration (im weird like that)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this thing... and on a side note. I wrote this as a possible one-shot, but i have a lot of ideas for a multi chap fic that actually involves more than sex and that kind of stuff, so what do yo think? should i continue this? or do i leave it like this. Simple and kinda underwhelming.
> 
> Well, once again. Thank you darlings, kisses and hugs. Go Chiley!!!


End file.
